


El Diario de James

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood, Diary/Journal, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Slow Romance, Young James Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos de los secretos que  James Potter nos dejo en su diario.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

31 de agosto de 1971

Querido diario:

Hola me llamo James Potter, hoy llegaste a mi como un obsequio de mi madre para llenarte con las aventuras que me esperan en el colegio.

Mañana entro a Hogwarts y estoy muy nervioso, solo espero quedar en Gryffindor y hacer buenos amigos.

Tratare de hablar contigo diario, lo prometo.


	2. 2

1 de Septiembre de 1971

Querido diario:

Hoy fue un día bastante atareado, primero no sabia donde te había dejado y no podía decirle a mi mamá que te había perdido, pero papá hizo un accio y resulta que estabas abajo de mil hojas en mi escritorio.

Se me hizo tarde para tomar el expreso, pero por fin estoy en la escuela, en el tren conocí a unos chicos increíbles, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Resulta que también son mis compañeros de dormitorio.

Estoy feliz de haber quedado en Gryffindor y haber conseguido amigos, me siento cansado, el viaje fue muy largo.

Me despido por hoy.

James Potter. 


	3. 3

5 de septiembre de 1971

Diario:

Estos días han sido tan pesados, al fin es domingo y estoy lleno de tareas, yo creí que los profesores tendrían compasión por ser los primeros días, pero no es así.

Extraño las clases con mi mamá, eran más divertidas.

Hasta ahora mi clase favorita es transformaciones, creo que es de las asignaturas más útiles para la vida diaria, imagina estar en medio de la nada y poder hacer que una piedra sea una cama, es el sueño de mi vida.

Los chicos de los que te hablé son muy divertidos, todo el tiempo podemos reírnos y hablar de lo que sea, sé que solo los conozco de días pero créeme diario, ellos van a ser mis amigos toda la vida.

No olvides que te quiero.

James Potter


	4. 4

23 de septiembre de 1971

Querido Diario:

Las pruebas para quidditch serán mañana, he estado entrenando y aunque sé que es complicado que acepten a los de primero estoy seguro de mi mismo.

Soy muy bueno, he jugado prácticamente desde antes de caminar y como dice mi papá “ lo importante es confiar en uno mismo para lograr cosas extraordinarias” y eso haré, confiaré en mi y ganaré el puesto de cazador.

James, el mejor cazado que Gryffindor puede tener.


	5. 5

24 de septiembre de 1971

Diario:

No quedé en el equipo, solo quería contártelo porque no estoy de humor para nada.

James perdedor Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no salgo de una y ya entro en otra.
> 
> Bueno acá el nuevo mini fic, serán pequeños los capítulos, según mis cálculos subiré uno diario, espero cumplir y que disfruten de este nuevo libro.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> \- Boris.


End file.
